


The dare

by Odvie



Category: Slender (Video Game), Slender Man Mythos
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, Other, based on a personal theory, oblivious original character, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 21:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15179768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odvie/pseuds/Odvie
Summary: A woman spends the night in the forest as a dare, not aware of the creature lurking in the shadows. Strange things happens...





	The dare

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so please, be nice.  
> I had a theory about the slenderman being able to feed of living beings energy and decided to apply it. After all, we don't know much about this strange creature... ^^'

"Alright, guys. You dared me to spend a night here, in this forest and to record my experience. So, here we go. As you can see, I brang my tent, food, some material and even my glockenspiel. After all, I don't want to be bored."  
Cathy was talking to a camera while she was finishing unpacking her stuff. This forest was a bit weird but she wasn't afraid : her friends told her there a man-eating monster living inside but she wasn't believing it. If there was a monster here, people would have been able to get some footage of it. And they would never send her in a dangerous place, right ?  
The tent was up, a circle of stones was already installed so she could make a firecamp later.  
"Food : check. Books : check. Notebook and pencils : check. Glock : check. Sleeping bag inside the tent : check. Zombie Survival Guide : check. See, guys : I'm prepared."  
She just had to search for wood to start the fire but with the forest, she would have more than enough dry leaves and broken branches to pick. So, she wasn't worried and enjoying documenting her little adventure.

Hidden by the trees, a strange humanoid creature was watching. It was tall, wearing a black suit, faceless with a litteraly white skin. This was the feared Slenderman, known for haunting woods and killing people without mercy after driving them completly crazy.  
He was watching the woman : why was she here, with a camera ? Was she searching for the pages ? For him ? She didn't seem interrested by him at all, more talking about how she did her little basecamp. It was actually funny to see her talk to the camera as she was minding her own business without knowing his presence. Ah, she was walking around... What was she doing ? Oh : just picking fallen branches and dry leaves, probably to start a fire later. Well... This human didn't seem to be a threat, he didn't have to go for the kill. Maybe he could feed on her ? He was a bit hungry and not many people were walking in his forrest lately, making him to expand his hunting territory. He decided to wait for the night : the darkness would help him to approach the camp without being noticed and then he could get some nourrishment.  
So, he continued to spy on the woman, as she was reading, trying to approach a wild rabbit just to record it (it failed : the rabbit ran away) and starting the fire to prepare some food as the night was now falling.

Cathy ate the freshly-cooked shmores. These things were good ! She wondered why she was making them more often... Oh yes : they weren't the best food to keep a fit and attractive body. What a shame, it was really good... She talked more to the camera and decided to retire inside her tent to sleep.

The slenderman waited a few minutes before moving : she was just here to spend the night and would leave in the morning. He was happy she wasn't here to annoy him by trying to stalk him or stealing his pages. She invaded his territory but she wasn't breaking anything nor threatening him. Now, how could enter inside this little tent without being spotted ? He would never fit inside and ruining the small shelter would be a shame... He was civilized, dammit !  
The sound of a car engine stopped him : someone was here, and it wasn't the woman, who was now sleeping inside the tent. Another intruder ? He had to check.  
Two mens, all wearing dark clothes, holding pocket lamps and whispering as they were searching for something :  
"I told you she is here ! I saw her earlier and Hmmm ! You should have seen her butt !  
-Yeah, yeah, you told me. You sure she is still here ? She could have left.  
-No, she wants to spend the night in this dammed forest. She even refused me ! I told her I could come and protect her but she refused ! How dare she ?!  
-Don't worry, you're gonna get your revenge..."  
The Slenderman growled : these two intruders weren't safe for his territory and he was certain they were here to hurt the woman camping in his woods. He wasn't going to let it happen : it wasn't everyday he had a non-bothering intruder, and she was full of positive energy. He wanted to feed on her. These two weren't welcomed here. He needed them gone, definitly. And maybe he could use them as a meal...  
His tentacles sprang out of his back and he threw them on the two men who didn't have time to scream.

"What the... ?"  
Cathy jerked awake : what was that noise ?! It sounded like a wild animal. She checked the time and switched her camera on :  
"It's 2 in the morning and I've been woken by a weird noise. It sounded like a wild animal. I hope it's not a predator or another dangerous beast. I'll stay here and maybe it will go away and leave me alone to finish the night."

Unknown to her, the Slenderman was holding the two mens of the floors with his tendrils, preventing them from escaping and making sounds by tying them. He was feeding on them by getting their energy. After all, normal food wasn't enough to nourrish him : he needed energy and the fastest way to get it was by getting directly from humans. He could do it without killing, often trying to ease his preys so he could get a better taste. Sex was the best way : good taste and pleasuring for both parts. He could use mind control to make them do what he wanted : most of the time to submit and let him get his food without struggling. Did he want to have sex with them ? Not both, but the one who wanted to rape the lone woman could be a good start...

"Still me, guys. 3 in the morning. Still hearing weird animal noises and I'm not going to investigate them. Maybe there are some foxes fighting or other animals... I don't know the fauna here. I just hope they won't come to the camp. I think I'll read a bit and wait until they stop their fight outside. -Screeeeechh !!- That must be a barn owl... So, what to read ? Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix or the Chronicles of Narnia ? Let's read Narnia."

The forest went back to quiet 2 hours later, and the sun began to rise slowly.

"Hello guys ! As you can see : I'm still alive. The night wasn't easy but nothing came to the camp and I managed to sleep a few hours. Now, let's pack everything and go back to the car. I won the dare, guys ! Next time, it's your turn."  
She was surprised to find an unknow car next to her but said nothing : maybe it was an hunter, something like that... She didn't want to get shot by a crazy hunter, so she went inside her car fastly and drove away.

The slenderman watched her leaving and sighed : a shame he was sated for the next weeks, he would have loved to feed on her. At least, the other two had provided him a decent meal... He watched the two corspe lying in the bushes, broken and in an unnatural angle. He had not wanted to kill them at first but reading their mind had been the last straw : they were abusers ! How could humans abuse other members of their own species ?! It wasn't natural, nor logical ! They had called him a monster and yet, they deserved the title more than him. So, he wasn't saddened by their death : he was certain he had made a great service by removing them from their miserable existence. At least, they provided enough energy for him to sustain for weeks before he had to hunt again.

One week later, a lone backpacker found the bodies and called the police. It was annoying for the slenderman : a lot of noise and too many people. One of them even found one of his beloved pages and took it (blasphemy !) as a crime evidence. He had to get his page back ! He growled, wanting to throw the nearest police car away with his tendrils before stopping himself : he could just take his precious paper back by following them without being noticed... That was a good idea ! He would do that and avoid unnecessary bloodsheds before his next hunting session...

As this woman, he would find a way to catch her. So much positive energy... It would be a crime if he didn't get to feed on her, and with some luck, maybe she would let him do it more than once. Humans with positive energy were rare, it was important to keep them alive. Do not waste goods, he would not kill her, maybe protect her sometimes and he would get a regular source of food. And if he could find another humans like her : more to protect, but more food again. Win-win for everyone. Yes, he could do that.  
At least, it would be better than thugs and beginner criminals... Awful taste... Eurk !


End file.
